


RWBY Futa One Shots

by BurstEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: A collection of RWBY related futanari one-shots.





	1. Request Guidelines

Hello, everyone. I just want to know that it is the first time I have done anything like this, and I am very excited for it. Now, this story will be fueled by your requests, but I need to set some regulations before we get into the business.

First off, if it wasn't obvious before, this will be a one shot series featuring RWBY and futanari. Now, I will accept requests regarding the following characters:

 

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Pyrrha

Nora

Velvet

Glynda

Penny

Cinder

Militades

Melanie

Coco

Emerald

Neo

Raven

Reese

Arslan

May

Nebula

Dew

Gwen

Octavia

Winter

Ciel

Amber

Salem

Kali

Willow (Weiss' Mother)

Ilia

 Lisa

That being said, I won't say no to a few genderbend/R63 requests, but I'm only accepting the following characters:

 

Jaune

Ren

Sun

Roman

Adam

 

 

Finally, I would like for your to describe the scenarios your chosen characters will be in. It doesn't need to be within canon, so go wild. Also, a fair warning, I'm going to moderate the comments so I can determine which ones are appropriate. No disgusting fetishes, alright?

Anyway, that will be all. Good day.


	2. Business (Futa!Weiss x Yang)

Weiss sat at her desk, writing down important documents to have a dust factory built in Vacuo. Upon becoming the CEO of SDC, she made sure that plenty of changes were done, such as improving the already harsh conditions of the mines and abolishing Faunus only labor. It was looking good for her.

"Can't you do any better than that, Yang?"

She put down her pen and looked at her lap to see a mop of golden hair bob up and down where her lap was. It soon stopped moving and moved up to see the white haired girl. The hair belonged to her friend, Yang. She had been hired by Weiss to be her personal bodyguard, making sure that no harm came to here. There was another reason Weiss hired her, however.

See, Weiss was a special kind of girl. She was the kind of girl who had a cock between her legs, with a pair of balls to go with it. She was constantly horny and would love to go to the local brothel for a quickie or two, which happens to be an all faunus brothel run by another friend of hers, but she had so much paperwork that she couldn't take a break, even more second. Yang, being the horny blond that she was, offered to relieve Weiss when she needed to.

"Hey, you wanted this, I'm only giving it to you," she pouted.

Weiss sighed. "Well, at the very least, you could do a lot better than your doing now."

Yang took it as a challenge and engulfed her cock in her mouth, making sure her tongue got every inch of the girth. Upon feeling her tongue wrap itself around her length, Weiss let out a low groan. Clearly, this isn't the first time she has sucked anyone off at this level. However... there have been rumors that she has been taking practice from her mother, who makes her deepthroat her on a daily basis.

"Yang, if you keep this up, I'm gonna..."

Weiss let out a light groan as she released in the blond's mouth. There was a lot of cum that filled her mouth, but she was able to swallow it all.

"Wow. You let out this much and you're still hard," she chuckled. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take it up a notch."

She stood up and lined her pussy with the long rod of flesh. She slowly lowered herself onto Weiss' length, moaning as she felt the appendage slowly enter her. Weiss moaned as well, deeply enjoying the feeling of the inside of her walls. It got better once Yang began to bounce up and down. The two of them felt pleasure unlike any they have felt before.

"Damn it, you're so big," Yang groaned, gripping her shoulders.

"No, you're too tight," Weiss groaned in response. "I feel like I'm going to cum."

"Then cum. Don't let me keep you."

Weiss lifted her hips faster than before, the sound of flesh smacking filling the room. Yang's hair flew wildly as Weiss thrusted into her. Finally, after minutes of mind numbing pleasure, she came full force in the blond's pussy. Both of them slumped against each other after that.

"You know," Yang said, smirking. "I'm probably going to be pregnant what with the amount you pumped into me."

Weiss sighed irritably. "Shut up. I have enough work right now as it is."


	3. Tease (Futa!Neo x Futa!Yang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TakenumaSwamp.

"You are so cute, you know that?" Yang said, poking Neo's cheek, much to the smaller girl's annoyance. "You are really, really cute."

Normally, Neo can take some of the blonde's teasing to a point, but this was getting out of hand. She liked it when they would do nothing but fuck each other, day in and day out. Now she had to put up with this nonesense. It was beginning to get annoying.

"Look at you." Yang continued her teasing as she carresed her face. "Cute face." Then she stroked her hair. "Cute hair." Her hands moved to her waist. "Cute body." Then she groped her breasts. "Cute little boobs." She gave her butt a light slap. "Cute butt." And she ended it by unizipping her pants and pulling them down along with her panties, revealing a short but thick cock with apple sized balls. "And a cute little cock to go with them." She hugged Neo and grinned. "You are the cutest little thing I have slept with."

Yang felt a bit of shaking coming from Neo. She looked at her to see that her cheeks were puffed out and her hands were balled into fists.

Being called "little" could do that to someone of her stature.

"Hey, are you alright? You're pretty quiet. Well, you're you're always quiet, but- whoa!"

Yang was caught off guard when Neo ripped all of her clothes off, used the scraps to tie her hands behind her back and pushed her down on her hands and knees.

"Where is this coming from?" Yang asked in shock. "Is this because I called you short?"

Neo didn't reply. She instead got on her knees and kneaded Yang's plump ass and smacked it, drawing out a yelp from the blonde. She spread the cheeks apart and spat directly at her asshole before fingering it. And to taunt her further, she stroked Yang's cock as she fingered her.

"Ugh... you can be really sadistic, you know?" Yang grunted.

Neo ignored her and continued to stroke and finger her, causing her to moan a little more louder. Feeling tired of the foreplay, she stopped and aimed her cock at her asshole. Without any warning, she shoved herself right in and thrusted at a violent pace. Yang's breasts and her cock were flopping around, but due to her hands being tied, she couldn't touch either of them.

As she pounded into her, Neo slapped her ass a few times just to evoke more noises out of her. The shorter girl always loved Yang's ass. Whether she was shaking it or wearing a thong over it, she couldn't get enough. She gripped her hips as she plowed further, making sure her cock penetrated every inch of her ass.

"Neo," Yang groaned. "I can feel you twitching in my ass. If you're gonna cum, just do it."

Neo wanted to have a little more fun with her, but she felt her ball clench, so she had choice but to wrap things up. She gave a few more strong thrusts before finally cumming, filling Yang's ass to the brim. She gave her ass one more smack before she pulled out. Feeling satisfied, Neo smirked and left Yang on the floor, who was still in a doggystyle position. But she soon came back with a black marker on her hand.

"Figure I could leave her a message," she said.

* * *

Raven did not come home to expect to see her daughter stripped down to nothing, tied up or with an ass filled with cum. But since she had Neo around, it wasn't very surprising. Speaking of her ass, she saw that a message written on it that said:

**_I hope you enjoy it as much as I did._ **

Raven licked her lips, feeling her cock grow in her pants as she stared at her daughter's gaping ass.

"I can spare a few minutes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note, I am currently looking for co-writers that are willing to help myself and RWBYSmutFan on Futa Prison. He doesn't have a lot of time on his hands, so he can't update frequently like me. If anyone wants to write with us, let me know. But if you do, remember to read the full story before doing anything else.


	4. Lesson (Futa!Glynda x Nora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SsjCrona.

"I warned you what would happen if you interrupted my class once more, Miss Valkyrie," Glynda says, delivering a sharp slap to the plump ass which was bent over a desk. "And yet here you are, bent over a desk with your skirt pulled down."

Nora felt herself get wetter with each strike made to her butt. The truth is, she intentionally got herself into trouble because she wanted Glynda to ream her. She heard from the other students that she was rough went it comes to sex and wanted to test that theory out for herself. Don't get the wrong idea, she loved Rin very much and was a good fuck, but she had to see if the rumors were true.

"Well?" Glynda asked impatiently, striking her once more. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Nora looked back and gave her a coy smile, shaking her ass as she did. Glynda sighed as she proceeded to undo her skirt.

"Fine, then. You want to do it the hard way, I see. Well, consider your wish granted.

As soon as the skirt fell, a huge rod of flesh rose up. Nora couldn't stop herself from drolling at the monsterous meat that would soon plunge into her. The balls were also enticing, as they were the size of grapefruits.

Glynda got behind Nora and pressed her huge cock to her asshole. "I expect for you to behave accordingly once this is over," she said sternly.

Nora stuck her tongue out in response, prompting another sigh from the older woman.

"Very well. Just know that you brought this upon yourself."

Without any time to prepare, Glynda shoved her cock deep into Nora's ass, forcing a moan from the ginger. There, she brutally thrusted in and out, watching in delight as her ass jiggled with each thrust. Nora was known to be the thickest students around with her wide hips and large butt. It's the reason why Rin keeps giving her pancakes so often.

"Ugh... you wanted this all along, didn't you?" Glynda moaned as she pounded Nora's ass with increased vigor.

Nora let out a feral groan in response. The pleasure was so much that she lost her ability to speak properly.

"Answer my question!" Glynda demanded, slapping her ass with each thrust made. Nora made the same noise over and over and over.

"I swear... I need to have a discussion with Rin when this is over," she sighed, thrusting faster. The lewd sounds of flesh impact filled the room as Glynda reached her climax.

"AHHHHHHH~!"

And with that last thrust, she released a torrent of cum deep into Nora's anal cavity. The ginger convulsed and shuddered with pleasure as the hot fluid filled her insides to the brim. When she finished, Glynda pulled her cock out of her asshole, letting some left over cum drip out.

"I haven't gotten off like that since I brought Blake in here," she mused. "Perhaps I should pay her a visit..."


	5. Punishment (Futa!Cinder x Fem!Roman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by D.

"I give you simple instructions to follow, yet you failed again?" Cinder growled, glaring at Roma. "This simply cannot stand."

Roma started sweating nervously. "I-I told you, those damn kids keep getting in the way! Especially the one with the hood. She's really annoying."

Cinder sighed miserably. "You know what else is annoying? Having to endure orgasm denial when being fucked in the ass. Which is what Salem does to me every time I tell her about your screw up!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because she likes your ass better than mine," Roma snapped.

Cinder growled again, shifting her dress to one side to show Roma her throbbing cock and swollen balls. "Do you see this? This is what happens when I don't get my release regularly... and you're gonna help me with it."

Roma wanted to protest, but the look in Cinder's eyes killed off whatever protest she had to offer.

"Now, on your knees," Cinder demanded.

Roma instantly complied and dropped to her knees. Cinder walked up to her and shoved her cock in her mouth, thrusting mercilessly down her throat. She had a lot of stress to unleash, and Roma was just the bitch to have as an outlet.

"This better be the last time you fail, or we're going to be doing this very often," Cinder warned, putting her hands on the back of Roma's head and pushing her deeper. Roma gagged due to the large shaft that was occupying her throat. Cinder wanted to do this to Emerald, but she was ordered by Salem to be a sexual outlet for Adrian. Probably to punish her further.

"I'm tired of your mouth," she growled, pushing Roma off and forcing her to bend over. "I'll take your cunt now."

She pushed right in, causing Roma to moan loudly. She pounded her like a wild animal who hadn't gotten off in weeks. Which was ironic, seeing how Cinder hadn't gotten off in weeks. She squeezed Roma's tits as she thrusted inside, her balls slapping against her slit.

"Maybe I should keep you around," Cinder moaned. "You could be a good outlet for me to relieve my stress."

"But... Neo..." Roma said between moans.

"That little gremlin can find her own slut," Cinder growled, thrusting faster. "Now.. take it all!"

She thrusted one last time before releasing all of her semen in Roma's pussy. Feeling satisfied, she pulled out and gave her a smack on her ass before leaving.

"Now to deal with that little hooded brat she has trouble with."

 


	6. Roleplay (Futa!Cinder x Emerald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pref+anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mix it up a bit for the one who requested this. I hope it's to their liking.

"Come on, Cinder," Emerald whined as she trailed behind her lover. "Why can't we roleplay like normal?"

Cinder sighed. "Emerald, dear, you know I love you, but this... fantasy of yours is starting to get stale. I want to have something different."

"Like what?" Emerald said. "I can't exactly think straight with this vibrator you put up my ass. Although, I would really like it if you put your huge, thick-"

"Okay, I got to go," Cinder said, quickly leaving Emerald. "I'll be at the market to get some food for dinner. Try to come up with something original by then!"

Emerald sighed and scratched her head. "Something original, huh? How am I come up with that?"

She thinks for a minute, and instantly knows who to talk to.

"I got it," she said. "I'll go see if she has any ideas."

* * *

Blake moaned like a slut as Ilia thrusted in and out of her ass. They have been like this all morning and didn't appear like they were going to stop anytime soon. Not that either of them had intention of doing so.

"How is it, knowing that someone other than your girlfriend is fucking your ass," she hissed in her ear.

Blake was unable to talk properly due to obvious reasons, mainly due to moaning like a shameless slut from having her ass pounded.

"I'll take as a yes."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Ilia picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ilia, is that you?" Emerald asked from the other line.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied. "You caught me at a bad time, though."

"I don't know how fucking Yang's girlfriend is considered a bad time," Emerald joked. "Speaking of, are you sure she's okay with it?"

"Hey, she's with her mother and Neo. I don't see the problem."

Emerald sighed. "Whatever. I need some ideas for a roleplay fantasy."

"What, the non-con thing isn't working out anymore?" Ilia asked.

"She said it was getting stale," Emerald replied. "She wants something new to the table. And I'm drawing up blanks."

"Why not a maid?" Ilia suggested, pulling Blake's hair back.

"A maid... yeah, that will work!"

She hung up before Ilia could reply back.

"Huh. Guess I inspired her."

* * *

When Cinder came home, she didn't expect Emerald to be wearing a maid outfit.

"Welcome home, Mistress," Emerald said while bowing.

Cinder literally had nothing to say. Emerald was wearing the most provactive maid outfit she had ever laid her eyes upon. The skirt was extra short, her toned belly was completely exposed and her white stockings made her all the more alluring. After helping Cinder with the groceries, Emerald got to making dinner for both of them, Cinder continued to look at Emerald, even as she set the table. She felt herself grow hard at every little thing she wanted to do to Emerald.

But then came the food, where Emerald laid two plates on the table. Cinder finally made her move.

"Emerald," she said.

"Yes, Mistress," Emerald responded.

Cinder sat down and spread her legs, revealing the bulge in her panties. "Your meal is here. I advise you to take it all and swallow every last drop I have to offer."

Emerald blushed like crazy, but at the same time, she was glad to finally get some. Rushing to Cinder, specifically, her bulge, she slowly pulled her lacy black underwear, freeing her length and getting to work. She licked every inch of it as Cinder ate her food.

"Yes," Cinder moaned as she ate, loving the sensation of her maid's tongue running up and down her cock. "Keep it up. I feel myself getting closer."

Emerald doubled her efforts by putting Cinder's cock in her mouth, sucking fiercely.

"Ugh... I'm cumming!"

Cinder released a heavy load of semen into Emerald's mouth, nearly filling it up. The thief swallowed every drop and opened her mouth to show Cinder.

"Very good," she said, patting her head. "Now, let's get back to eating, shall we?"

Both of them ate their dinner and continued their maid-master roleplay 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am officially open for new requests. Send in what you wish and keep it within the guidelines. (Waiting for something with fem!Adam and Blake.)


End file.
